Madness
by NessAkagami
Summary: Su vida era perfecta: tenia un buen trabajo, una bonita casa y unos hijos estupendos. Casado con el amor de su adolescencia. Sin embargo, cuando él se entera de que su esposa quiere divorciarse, su vida 'perfecta' se desmorona. Para colmo, en el actual mundo de los solteros, Chris, que no ha tenido una cita desde hace décadas, es el desastre en persona. / AU/
1. Chapter 1

**¡He vuelto con una de mis locuras! Esta en concreto sera por capítulos ^^ estoy muy ilusionada con esta historia, la verdad. Tengo que decir que es el primer fic que hago por capítulos y no se como saldrá la cosa... Pero advierto que a la hora de actualizar no se cuanto tardaré, me disculpo de antemano por posibles retrasos significativos ;)**

**Como ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo a mi antojo. Para que hagan lo que yo quiera -introduzcaaquirisamalvada- XD**

**Espero que os guste y sobre todo GRACIAS por LEER!**

* * *

Una pareja cualquiera en algún restaurante de moda. Cenaban aparentemente a la vez que intercambiaban palabras y promesas de amor eterno. Había acción, movimiento, debajo de aquella mesa. Un pie descalzo, travieso, iba en busca de la pierna ajena que le acompañaba. Jugando, acariciando, subiendo y bajando sensualmente, a sus anchas, como si aquella pierna le hubiera dado permiso para hacer tal travesía.

Pero ocurría todo lo contrario en la mesa de al lado, la mesa que nos atañe. La pareja que nos importa.

-Uf, estoy llenísimo. Tenias razón, no debería de haber comido tanto pan ¿Un postre a medias? -dice el hombre a la vez que mira la carta. -¿Estas bien? Te veo seria.

-Si, es que no sé que quiero. -dice la mujer imitando a su acompañante.

-Ni yo, ¿porque no lo decimos a la vez? Una, dos, tres... Crem...

-Quiero el divorcio.

.

-Y por eso es una oración subordinada de sujeto.

-Eeeh, ya veo ¿Le echas un vistazo ahora al comentario de texto de historia?

Ella, una joven aplicada, responsable y como buena estudiante de carrera; necesitaba un trabajo, dinero. Ella se hacia mayor y tenia que empezar a aventurarse en la vida adulta. Empezando por dar clases particulares para pagarse el deseado carnet de conducir. Porque ese era el primer paso para esa vida futura. Pero su cabeza daba vueltas junto con las hormonas y la timidez.

Mientras por el contrario, estaba él, un chaval de secundaria. Un completo desastre en el tema responsabilidad pero demasiado adelantado o maduro para su edad. En ocasiones demasiado impulsivo. Era increíble lo espabilado que podía llegar a ser, las mil y una vueltas que le daba a la mayoría de "críos" de su misma generación. Pero el problema era su reciente bienvenida a la adolescencia...

-A ver, dame el libro.

El abre la mochila y saca el pesado libro de historia para tendérselo a ella. Y sin querer golpea al marco de fotos sobre la mesa, haciendo que este caiga al suelo a la vez que se rompe el cristal.

-Puff, diremos que fue mi culpa.

-¿Puedo ir al baño?

-Claro. -suelta la joven recogiendo la fotografía y soltando un sonoro suspiro.

Los minutos pasaban y con ellos los segundos. Ella, al ver que tardaba demasiado en volver del baño decidió ir a ver que ocurría.

-Piers... Oye, no crees que... -dijo a la vez que abría la puerta de golpe para luego pararse en seco.

-¡Fuera!

-Oh, madre mía...

-¡Cierra la puerta!

La chica tras recibir la orden de su cerebro y enviar el mandato a sus piernas, se movió para salir por donde había entrado, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Entonces, la castaña habló tras la seguridad de la puerta cerrada.

-Oye, Piers. Lo siento mucho, no he visto nada. -dijo elevando el tono de voz para hacerse oír tras la puerta. Luego, se fue a la vez que se tapaba la boca con la mano.

-Oh, dios mio... -susurró el castaño, mientras se subía los pantalones.

.

Ella conducía, mientras él miraba al frente, derrotado en el asiento del copiloto. El camino de vuelta se estaba empezando hacer demasiado largo para ambos.

-¿No vas a decir nada? 25 años casados y no tienes nada que decir. -la rubia le mira un momento para luego seguir mirando la carretera, a la vez que esperaba respuesta. -Vale, no vas a hablar ¿y sabes qué? Eso hace que yo hable más. Pero quizás sea para bien, porque tal vez así te lo diga, tal vez... tal vez... te diga que me he acostado con otro -se hizo el silencio de nuevo para dar tiempo a una respuesta, una reacción, algo... lo que fuera. Pero por lo menos algo. -Carlos Oliveira, del trabajo. Le conociste en la fiesta de Navidad.

-No sigas.

-Eres la última persona del mundo al que querría hacerle esto... -sigue hablando, ignorando las palabras del castaño.

-Como sigas hablando me tiro del coche.

-...Pero creo que eso demuestra lo mal que estamos...

-Vale... -dice quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, abriendo la puerta y saltando fuera del vehículo.

-¡Chris!Oh dios mio ¡Chris! -asustada, frena en seco, baja e inmediatamente se quita los tacones corriendo hacia su marido. Bueno, ahora, mejor dicho exmarido. -¿Estas bien?

-Me iré esta noche, firmaré lo que quieras. Solo te pido que no hables más del asunto. -susurra, sentado en el asfalto.

-Vale. -contesta en el mismo tono, le tiende la mano pero el hombre la ignora descaradamente sin hacer ningún solo gesto. Apoya las manos en el suelo, flexionando las rodillas para levantarse, solo.

.

Sheva recogía libros, cuadernos, folios, bolígrafos y demás material de papelería. Intentando olvidar lo que hace unos momentos había tenido que ver (por accidente). Recoger el material escolar del protagonista de aquello que intentaba olvidar era algo totalmente estúpido e inútil. Eso mismo se reprochaba ella misma.

-Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso. -dijo Piers dirigiendo la mirada al suelo, apareciendo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-No, yo... yo debería haber llamado.

-Que sepas que pienso en ti cuando lo hago.

Con solo oír eso, todos y cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron. Irguiéndose y poniendo recta la espalda. Preparándose para una huida que nunca llegaría.

-Piers... -contestó a modo de advertencia. Girando sobre sus talones para enfrentarle.

-Tengo una foto tuya y cuando estoy solo, la miro...

-Ya basta.

-Te quiero, Sheva.

-Te pido por favor que no sigas.

-Se que tienes 19 años y que yo acabo de cumplir 15, la edad de tu hermano pequeño... Pero dentro de nada esa diferencia no sera un problema y me alegro porque se que eres mi alma gemela.

-Vale, eehmm mira Piers...

-¡Ya hemos llegado!

-Mierda.

Ambos escucharon como la puerta se cerraba pero ninguno escuchó la llave abriendo la cerradura, dando lugar a los padres del muchacho.

-¡Hola! -soltó con un disimulo sorprendido, deseando internamente que la interrupción se hubiese producido mucho antes. -Eh hola, señor y señora Redfield... ¡Dios mio!¿Que ha pasado? -mirando al adulto y cayendo en la cuenta de que traía la ropa bastante sucia, el pelo revuelto, etc.

-La señora Redfield me ha pedido el divorcio y yo me he tirado del coche.

-Chris... -susurro la rubia, apesadumbrada.

-Bueno, ¿Piers bien? -dijo Chris, ignorando a la mujer.

-Papá.

-Ah, hola... no sabia que estabas aquí.

-¿Os vais a divorciar?

La pregunta causo que el ambiente se cargara de silencio, remordimientos y culpa.

-Eh bueno... ¿Has conseguido que haga matemáticas? -preguntó Jill a la joven, intentando desviar el silencio y la incomodidad.

-Si.

-¿Te has tirado del coche en marcha? -preguntó el menor a su padre.

-Si.

-¿Te la ha liado con Física? -continuó la mayor.

-No. Se ha portado fenomenal.

-Me alegro... Siempre me la lía con Física.

-Siento que te hayas enterado así. -se disculpó el mayor con su hijo.

-Siento que te hayas tirado del coche. -le contestó el chaval.

-Siento que te la haya liado con la Física. -siguió la madre.

-No pasa nada. -contestó Sheva.

-¡Hey, cielo! vamos a la cama. -dijo la mujer con cariño hacia su hijo.

-Coge el abrigo, te llevo a casa. -demandó el hombre a la profesora particular.

.

-Me da igual. Me tiene loca, de verdad. Y si por mi fuera, seria el padre de mis hijos.

-¿En serio? Ark Thompson. Te tirarías a Ark Thompson.

-Si, por supuesto que si.

-Que asco. De amiga a amiga, que asco.- Allí estaban las dos, hablando de amiga a amiga en su típico bar de copas. Hablando de cosas "sin" importancia. Futuro, amor y amistad. Pasando la noche entre sinceridad y confesiones. -No sé, tu vida es para todos los públicos.

-Mi vida no es para todos los públicos.- protestó la rubia de pelo corto.

-¡Oh! si que lo es. Claro que lo es. -afirmaba, mientras su amiga, enfrente, negaba con la cabeza. -No has salido de Los Ángeles... De verdad quieres ser una abogada de patentes casada con ese valium con patas... Mira me preocupo por ti, eso es todo.

Como respuesta la joven suspiró sonoramente a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Con el potencial que tu tienes y fantaseas con... con SosainasArkThompson.

-Es divertido.

-Parece una zanahoria.

-¿Quién parece una zanahoria?- Fueron interrumpidas. Esas cuatro palabras unidas y ensambladas en una pregunta, fueron las culpables. Sin quitar protagonismo al sujeto que fue el responsable de pronunciarlas. Un hombre, ahí plantado, saliendo de la nada y entrando en la conversación de ambas para "preguntar". -Hola. ¿Quién parece una zanahoria?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueeeeno, ya esta aquí el segundo capitulo. Siento muchísimo la desaparición.. pero mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? o por lo menos eso es lo que dicen... En fin, os dejo con el capitulo que espero que os guste :3 y que como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! y gracias, gracias y gracias (infinitas xDDD) a las personas que dejaron review y por sus maravillosos comentarios :$ así, da gusto escribir, va por vosotras (ya sabéis quienes sois o por lo menos eso espero ;)**

* * *

_-Con el potencial que tu tienes y fantaseas con... con SosainasArkThompson._

_-Es divertido._

_-Parece una zanahoria._

_-¿Quien parece una zanahoria?- Fueron interrumpidas. Un hombre, ahí plantado, saliendo de la nada y entrando en la conversación de ambas para preguntar. -Hola. ¿Quien parece una zanahoria?_

-Ark Thompson, eh... Mi amiga Sherry, cree que es sexy.

-Tiene gracia, porque yo creo que tu amiga Sherry es muy sexy.

-Oooh por favor... ¿De verdad has dicho eso? ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-¿Que eres abogada? -reprochó automáticamente.

-Si, mas o menos.

-Venga ya.

-Lo se.

-¿Lo eres? -preguntándole a la rubia. -¿Lo es? -dirigiéndose a la castaña.

-Casi. -respondió la última.

-No eres mayorcito para usar frases casposas para ligar. -habló la primera

-Protesto. Condición al testigo. -responde él a la defensiva. -Sherry, le estas haciendo un favor al que diseño ese vestido.

-Oh dios, no...

-Eso si es para ligar. Llevo dos horas ahí sentado sin quitarte los ojos, es un hecho. Esto esta lleno de chicas guapas. Tu amiga incluida. -dice guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

-Te amo. -responde ella sin dudar.

-Pero no puedo dejar de mirarte. Eso es un hecho, no una frase para ligar. Me pareces muy atractiva. ¿Te parezco atractivo?

-Se lo pareces. -respondió la amiga en su nombre.

-No. -responde la ojiazul, haciendo caso omiso a su amiga.

-Se lo parezco. -confirmó él.

-Se lo pareces. -volvió a intervenir la castaña.

-He dicho que no.

-Si.

-Si.

-Que no.

-¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

-No.

-¿Dices a todo que no?

-No.

-Oh vaya... Permiso para acercarme al estrado.

-Venga ya...

-Vamos, deja que haga mi alegato final. -acto seguido, coge una silla para sentarse entre las dos amigas. Sin permiso alguno para entrar en aquel espacio privado.

-Claro, proceda.

-Sherry. Vivimos en un mundo físico, ¿no?

-Aja.

-Y vas a envejecer, ¿no? Te garantizo una cosa... Jamás vas a arrepentirte de haberte ido con ese del bar que era una autentica fiera en la cama. -la chica simplemente rodó los ojos ante lo dicho. -Pero no puedo garantizarte que no te vayas a arrepentir.

-Eso es una doble negación.

-Tu eres una doble negación... Bueno Sherry, ¿puedo invitarte a una copa?

-Vale... ¿Sabes que? Es hora de irse a casa.

-¿En serio?Lanzada, pero me gusta.

-Si... ya... bueno. He grabado Saw 3. -dicho esto, se levanta, recogiendo el bolso y dispuesta a marcharse.

-Bueno, ¿en mi coche o en el tuyo?¿Has bebido?Conduzco yo.

-Rebecca.

-Voy.

Y así terminó la noche para ese par de amigas; Rebecca se despidió de aquel chico "sin nombre" con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por él. Él, él... que merecidamente se había ganado un sitio en su alocada cabeza.

Acto seguido fue tras su amiga, mientras que en momentos precisos girar la cabeza para no perderle de vista. Hasta que salieron del establecimiento e inevitablemente tuvieron que seguir mirando al frente.

.

-Estanford, ¿no? -le preguntó el mayor.

-Si...

-Enhorabuena. Sé que tu padre esta muy orgulloso.

-Si... ehh... ¿Seguro que...?

-Carlos Oliveira... por favor... -dijo para si, ignorando al copiloto, soltando un bufido acompañado de pesar; y seguido por un suspiro doloroso. Para dar paso a un silencio incomodo para la morena, deseando confesiones, llegadas y finales.

-Lo siento. Siento lo que ha pasado. -se disculpó el castaño después de aparcar en la acera. Enfrente a la puerta de la chica.

-Tranquilo. Señor Redfield... yo...

-¿Si?

-Emmh... Es el mejor padre para el que trabajo de profesora de todos y... bueno... es usted un encanto.

Nada más decir su espantosa frase, llena de inseguridad, temor y sobre todo estupidez. Se maldijo así misma. _¿De verdad has dicho eso? Estúpida..._

-Tú si que eres un encanto. -contestó Chris con una sonrisa divertida.

-Y... ehmm... Me cae bien la señora Redfield. Me cae genial, si, vale... pero si quiere divorciarse, entonces, es que esta mal de la cabeza.

Y otra vez... _¿En serio? Tierra, tragame. _

-Lo siento. -se lamentó la joven a tiempo.

-Vale. -dijo riendo por el comentario.

-Espero no incomodarle pero empiezo a estar un poco pillada...

-¿Me harías un favor? -cortando a la chica. -No le menciones a tus padres que la señora Redfield y yo vamos a... ya sabes. Queremos que se enteren por nosotros, ¿vale?

-¡Si! -soltó automáticamente, ignorándose ella también.

_¿Tierra?¿Hola?Hola, sí, estoy hablando contigo, ¿sabes?_

-Gracias te lo agradezco. -contestó el castaño, sinceramente.

-Buenas noches.

_¿Por que no hay un terremoto cuando se le necesita? _

Se preguntó a la vez que abría la puerta, bajándose rápidamente del coche. Evitando así, la posible e inminente, autodestrucción.

El hombre por su parte, arrancó el coche. Pensando, rememorando, recordando. Convirtiendo así a su propia mente en culpable. Dejando que lo desgarrara desde dentro, con un permiso fingido pero totalmente permitido. Sin hacer nada por mantenerse a flote. Rindiéndose. Sufriendo a propósito.

.

El reloj marcaba las 2:00 de la mañana, sin retrasos, sin favoritismos. Sin ninguna escusa por muy convincente que fuera. Aunque fuera esencialmente necesario. El tiempo corría por y para todos. Y siempre por igual.

-¿Otro vodka con zumo de arándanos?

-Perdona, ¿que?

-¿Le pongo otro?

-Oh, si... Si, gracias. He pasado por aquí un montón de veces y nunca había entrado. Esta bien, hay muchas chicas guapas... Ehh, ¿a que no sabes que?

-¿Que?

-Mi mujer tiene relaciones sexuales con alguien que no soy yo.

-Ah. Lo siento mucho.

-Oooh, gracias. Eres muy amable. Muy, muy amable. Me lo acaba de decir, me acabo de enterar. Asique estoy raro, es... Vale.. no me estas escuchando, genial... No me ignorarías si fuera Carlos Oliveira. Mi mujer no ignora a Carlos Oliveira, se lo tira... Si, se lo tira.

.

El día amanecía y con el una tremenda resaca que implicaría altas y continuadas dosis de aspirinas. Ahí estaba el premio que escondía el fondo de cada botella de alcohol, fuera cual fuese su naturaleza. Todas implicaban lo mismo. Beber para ahogarte y luego resurgir hecho una total y absoluta mierda.

-Hola, Chris.

-Hola.

-Hola... ehh... acabo de recibir el informe financiero del ultimo trimestre. Genial -le felicito su jefe de planta desde el marco de la puerta del despacho.

-Me alegro.

-Genial. Fantástico, te has salido este trimestre.

-Pues si. -contestó agachando la cabeza para volver a lo suyo. A la vez que daba vueltas y vueltas a su taza de café, que amenazaba con quemarle el paladar si se atrevía a dar un inocente sorbo.

-Chris, en serio.

-¿Quien te ha dicho que Jill y yo, vamos a divorciarnos?

-¿Vais a divorciaros?

-Si.

-Amy te ha oído llorar en el baño. Creíamos que tenias cáncer. -dijo, sin intentar camuflar su alivio.

-Aaaah.

-Menos mal. -siguió el hombre, riendo.

-Si, solo es mi matrimonio. -dijo, uniéndose a las risas de su jefe.

-¡Menos mal! Un divorcio.

-Que suerte tengo. -soltó con evidente sarcasmo. Aunque no tan evidente por parte de su receptor.

-Desde luego.

-Tengo que ir a comprar muebles. -se levantó, saliendo por la puerta y pasando a su lado.

-¡Disfrutalo! -dijo sinceramente, regalandole al castaño un fuerte golpe en la espalda. -¡Podría a ver sido cáncer! ¡Escucharme todos! ¡Solo es un divorcio!

Tras escuchar dicha declaración, todo lo que Chris escuchó fueron felicitaciones. Verdaderas palabras que merecía un campeón.

-¡Gracias! ¡Es genial! -fue todo lo que pudo contestar. Con toda la ironía que su resaca le permitía revelar, ya que dicha "compañera" no parecía querer despedirse ni por un solo segundo de él. Ni siquiera siendo cordialmente acompañada a la puerta por las inútiles de sus "preciadas" aspirinas. Definitivamente no se podía confiar en nadie.

.

Y ahí estaba, una vez mas, en casa. En _su_ casa. Pero esta vez todo era distinto. Sin destacar las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo, sin piedad alguna, nubes propias de un mes de primavera. Listas y en sus marcas para descargar agua por doquier con cierta ferocidad. Para dar la bienvenida a nueva vida que lucharía por ella misma, mas tarde en otoño. Pero todavía estaba el verano de por medio...

Se encontraba allí, para mudarse, para marcharse de un sitio al que una vez había llamado hogar. Donde cada día a las 21:30 de la noche le esperaba su vida, su verdadera vida. Esa pequeña _vida_ -ahora no tan pequeña- que al verle entrar por el umbral de la puerta le iluminaba con su entusiasmo y sonrisa. Disfrutar de la cena preparada por su adorada esposa. A la vez que _ella_, le contaba las batallitas propias del colegio. Hasta que llegó el pequeño. Que lo único que consiguió fue robarle el pedazo que quedaba de su corazón. Porque ahora, lo daría todo por ellos, por esa _vida _que ahora poco a poco iba quedando atrás. Gracias a la persona que un día le había prometido estar con él en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte fuera la encargada de separarlos y no cualquier otro...

Porque así es como estaban las cosas ahora, todo había cambiado. Ahora, lo único que le esperaba a la vuelta del trabajo era su piso propio de buen soltero. Y como buen soltero que se precie, le esperaba una mininevera verde horrorosa de segunda mano, llena, como no, de cerveza y comida basura del día anterior; un tópico. A la vez que el sofá y la solitaria tele.

En todo esto estaba pensando, mientras empaquetaba sus cosas, dispuesto a llenar su "piso de soltero". Hasta que se quedó plantado delante del jardín. Ese jardín que como buen hombre de la casa que era, le tocaba arreglar, para su mujer, todos los domingos. Ahora pensaba que ocurría con todo aquello...

-Chris. Solo quería decirte... mierda- susurró la rubia, presentándose a su espalda, sin encontrar las palabras concretas- ¿Quieres que sea yo quien lo saque?- dijo refiriéndose al camión de mudanzas.

-Oh, no, ya puedo yo.

-No sabes conducir marcha atrás.

-Cuando me instale Piers podrá venir a verme a la nueva casa -contestó libremente, ignorando, una vez mas, las palabras Jill.

-Creo que estoy teniendo la crisis de los 40. ¿Pueden tenerla las mujeres? En las películas siempre son los hombres los que las tienen y se compran ridículos coches...

-Abona, que no se te olvide abonar todo esto... -respondió el castaño.

-Nos casamos muy jóvenes, Chris. Tengo 44 años y no creía que me sentiría tan mayor.

-Allí hay una llave para cerrar los aspersores.

-La semana pasada te dije que tenia que trabajar hasta tarde pero en realidad fui sola a ver la nueva de Crepúsculo. No se porque lo hice, fue horrible...

-Si sigue lloviendo así, podrías quitar el riego automático.

-Ya no somos como eramos. Desde hace mucho tiempo y... No se cuando dejamos de ser como eramos. ¿Y tu? ¿Lo sabes?

-¿Cuando te tiraste a Carlos Oliveira?


End file.
